Not So Innocent
by Battousai's Girl
Summary: Chapter 3 now up Sakura is the hottest girl in her school. She can please any guy without having sex with them. She is a virgin but she is far from innocent. But will she give up her playgirl ways and her virginity to a certain amber eyed boy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
(A/N: Well this is my very first fan fiction and I'm soooo excited. Well not much to say so enjoy the story.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*School Sakura's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
When I walked into school today as usual all male eyes were glued on me.  
  
"Hey Melin, Tomoyo, what's up! She exclaimed to her friends  
  
"Sakura you look like an innocent virgin in that get up," said Melin laughing  
  
I was wearing a white mini skirt, tank top and a net jacket with a pair of Air Force Ones (do they have Air Force Ones in Japan), maybe it's the white.  
  
I laughed. "Well that's half true, I maybe a virgin but I am far from innocent."  
  
"Well anyone who really knows you wouldn't be fooled by that outfit," stated Tomoyo also laughing.  
  
"I got to go I can't be late and get detention, I have thing to do this after noon," she said walking away.  
  
"I'm sure you do, see you at lunch, bye" said Melin  
  
~*~*~*~*Syaoran's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura is so hot. I can't believe she is still a virgin. I heard that she can please any guy without giving them any. She will be mine," he said in a determined voice.  
  
"Well my little cousin wants Sakura, you probably won't have any trouble, other than me you are best looking guy here, and I'm saying this in a non fruity way," said Eriol with an amused look on his face. "Shut up"  
  
"Well you're right about her being able to please any guy without giving them any. Before I got with Tomoyo I went out with her, man she has got some great skills," said Eriol sighing  
  
"Stop gloating or I'll tell Tomoyo about your trip to the strip club last week," he said with a glint in his eye.  
  
"You wouldn't,' said Eriol, his sapphire eyes narrowed  
  
"Wouldn't I?" he said his amber eyes also narrowed  
  
"Fine, I give. Ask her out a lunch I'm sure she'll say yes"  
  
"I think I will," with that he walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*Lunch Sakura's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man if I wasn't so intent on not getting detention I would go out and get some real food instead of having to eat this slop," she said as she wrinkled up her nose.  
  
"I am with you Sakura. Man where is Tomoyo."  
  
"Where else would she be Melin? She is with Eriol."  
  
"Hey there's Syaoran. Syaoran over here," she called to him smiling  
  
He walked over. "Hey Melin how are you."  
  
"Great, but I have to do some thing to do, bye." She walked off  
  
'How could she have left like that what was she think~  
  
"Sakura will you go out with me?" asked Syaoran breaking into her thoughts  
  
Well that's the end I hope liked it. I'll type the next chapter when I get 10 reviews or more. So please R+R. There is gonna be some lemon in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Chibi Menchi & Princess Krystal01 & yingfacherryblossom() & Angelica Mtz & Kiera () & Kura-chan & manga - girl : Thanks  
  
sweet-captor: Read on and find out. ^_^  
  
Flame Aura: Thanks I'm glad that you liked it. Don't worry there is going to be a lot of description in this chapter.  
  
maxiwolfblossom: That's exactly what she is trying do.  
  
Avelyn Lauren: Gee thanks for your support.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~* Lunch Syaoran's P.O.V~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran but I don't go out with boys who have girlfriends." She walked off.  
  
'How does she know I have a girlfriend," he thought to himself  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran."  
  
"HHMM Sakura," he mumbled.  
  
"No, it's your girlfriend, Kaho," she muttered  
  
"Oh h-hey, Kaho," he stuttered  
  
"What were you doing talking to Sakura," she said jealously  
  
"She's my cousin's friend."  
  
"Oh well that better be all, come on lets go find an empty classroom and have some fun," she said pulling on Syaoran's arm.  
  
~*~*~*~* After School Sakura's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wooooo I made it," sighed Sakura  
  
"You crack me up, well I'm going to meet Eriol bye, "said Tomoyo she walked away.  
  
"Well I guess we'll do what we do best, Sakura," sighed Melin  
  
"Yep too bad Tomoyo quit taking classes with us."  
  
"Well that was her decision, I can't wait to get to our strip dancing class, we are going to advanced classes now," squealed Sakura  
  
"I know we were only in the beginning class and we could make every boy we had go wild."  
  
"Well if we don't hurry we're gonna be late." They hopped into Sakura's silver Porsche.  
  
~*~*~*~* Dance Studio Melin's P.O.V ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Sakura I'm so excited we are gonna really drive the guys wild now. Too bad I'm not a virgin anymore; we could both be not so innocent virgins. Oh well," she sighed  
  
"Ok class today we begin advanced classes. Begin with the basics to warm up," said Enrique  
  
~*~*~*~*5 min. later Normal P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok now work your hips in small circles and put your hands on your hips and slowly go down to the ground while still moving your hips. Yes excellent. Now your legs should be in front of you in a squatting position. Put your hand on your knees open your legs then close them, but not too fast. Then turn to the left hands still on your knees. Your right knee should be on the ground and the other still up. Now slowly get up still facing the side. Sop when your right leg is at its full height and your left leg is slightly bent. Your left hand should be mid-thigh on your left thigh. Your right hand should be above your thigh but bellow your hip and slightly to the left. Bring your index finger up between your breasts and lick it and slowly bring it back down. Perfect practice for about 5 min. then hit the showers."  
  
~*~*~*~*5 min. later Melin's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow Sakura that was great."  
  
I know I can't wait to use it tonight on Koji. I think I'll use Lady Marmalade with the basics for the lap dance."  
  
'Boy sometimes I wonder if she really is a virgin," thought Melin.  
  
"Melin are you sure that you don't want me to drop you off at home. It's not your fault that, that asshole fucked up your car because it was better looking than his. Besides I'm going that way anyway."  
  
"No I'll be ok I'll take a cab."  
  
"Ok well be careful."  
  
'You know what I'll walk it be good exercise,' she walked out the studio.  
  
'Oh no those guys are following me.'  
  
"Hey baby wait up how would you like to come home with me tonight," he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Hey let go of me."  
  
~*~*~*~* Koji's house Sakura's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Koji put this on #6," she handed him the CD.  
  
Sure baby whatever you want.'  
  
'Man what a sap I'll have to let him go," thought Sakura.  
  
"Now sit in the chair." He sat.  
  
~*~*~*~*Normal P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura slowly started to move her hips as she took off her jacket. She spun around and did the move she learned in class earlier. Koji just stared open-mouthed at Sakura who had walked up sexily to ward him. She sat in his lap and moved her but in small circles. She could feel his dick get hard under her. She got up and twirled her butt in his face for a second then she turned around, bent down and unzipped his pants. She pulled out his hard dick. She then stuck it into her mouth and sucked on it, he moaned. She stopped got up pulled up her skirt and teased him by putting it around her pussy. Then like she did with all the rejects she got up and left. Leaving him wanting more.  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. When I get 10 more reviews I'll update. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Thank to all my reviewers. I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long but I've had writers block. ""=talking ''=thinking ## ## =talking on the phone  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
When I got home I immediately went to take a shower. When I got out I wrapped my towel around my self and went into my room (she has her own bathroom) once I dried off I threw my clothes (they were in her hand) and towel into the laundry. I put on some shorts and a tank top. I turned the T.V on and lied down on the bed. Just as I was getting into Charmed the phone rang.  
  
##Hello##  
  
##Sakura, I just got attacked.##  
  
##WHAT!!!!!!! Are you ok?##  
  
##I'm fine you know me I took them down before they even knew what was happening##  
  
##Ok...then why are you calling me##  
  
##They said they would be back for me and my little friend too##  
  
##Oh thanks for warning me we'll just have to be extra careful for a while##  
  
##I'm glad we took martial arts and weapon training when we were younger##  
  
##Me too, so other than that what's up?##  
  
##Nothing much so did you go see Koji?##  
  
##Yeah but I won't be seeing him any more. He did everything I told him to##  
  
##What a sap. Well I'm like starved so I got to go see you at school tomorrow##  
  
##See you tomorrow## ##Bye##  
  
##Bye##  
  
I hung up the phone and went downstairs to get something to eat when I saw to a note on the table.  
  
Sakura, Touya and I have gone on a business trip. We will be back in too weeks. I left money in the cookie jar so you won't starve or get stuck.  
Love  
Dad  
  
I immediately went to the cookie jar and found $2,000. I'm definitely going shopping on Saturday. I ordered a pizza and went to bed.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Melin's P.O.V  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. I turned off my alarm clock and rubbed me eyes and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. Afterward I went back into my room and put on a black tank top that had flames on it and in the flames it said 'Too hot too touch' a black mini and some knee length high heeled black boots that laced up in the front. (Like Sailor Saturn's in Sailor Moon) I did my hair put on some make up and went downstairs and ate a granola bar while I waited for Sakura.  
  
"Miss Melin, Miss Sakura has arrived," informed my butler Wei.  
  
"Thanks Wei see you later,' I said as I walked out of the room.  
  
I walked outside and got into Sakura's car.  
  
"Hey Melin don't you look hot today?" said Sakura (No she's not gay and no offence to those that are)  
  
We both bust out laughing. As soon as we calmed down Sakura drove off.  
  
"So who are you going to see after class today?" I asked.  
  
"No one I'm gonna stay home eat ice cream and watch T.V so I can be rested for tomorrow," she replied.  
  
"What's happening tomorrow?" she replied  
  
"My dad and brother are gone for two weeks and the old man left me $2,000, you know what that means," she replied  
  
"SHOPPING SPREE and a sleepover!!!!," we shouted in unison  
  
We got out the car and went to our lockers. Tomoyo was already there making out with Eriol of course.  
  
"Geez you two get a room," I said  
  
"Hello to you to guys," said Tomoyo  
  
"Well got to go see you later girls," said Eriol  
  
"Bye Eriol," replied Tomoyo.  
  
He walked off.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, I just got $2,000 while my dad and brother are away and we're having a sleepover then obviously going on a spree tomorrow, you coming?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yeah sure I can go to Victoria's Secret and pick up a few 'things' you know what I mean," said Tomoyo  
  
"Yes we do but I need to go to 'Wet N Juicy," I said while taking out my English book.  
  
"Melin tell me you aren't going to get more sex toys," said Sakura  
  
"No actually I'm going to go get a few shirts," I replied.  
  
"Oh good well Tomoyo be at my place around seven and bring your favorite DVD,"said Sakura  
  
"Well I got to go to English and I can't be late or Ms. Mistirugi will give me detention," I said as I walked off.  
  
End of Day  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
"I'm so glad that the day is over we're that much closer to our shopping spree," I said excitedly.  
  
"Me too," replied Melin  
  
As we were walking I bumped into Kaho and she seemed to be crying. So I stopped.  
  
"Kaho what's wrong you seem upset?" I asked  
  
"S-syaoran broke up with m-me," she replied  
  
"Why would he do that," asked Melin  
  
"Yeah you always seemed so happy together," I said.  
  
"We were, that is until he set his eyes on you Sakura," she said sniffing  
  
"That jerk breaking up with you just so he could have a chance with me," I said angrily  
  
'He is cute but that was just wrong'  
  
"Don't worry he won't get away with this, trust me," said Melin  
  
"Well Melin and I got to go but I'm having a sleepover tonight and going shopping tomorrow you should come with us," I said taking out a piece of paper and putting my address on it then I handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks maybe I will," she replied as we walked off  
  
"Bye see you later," I called over my shoulder  
  
Dance studio  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Ok today we will be working on table dances but you will also be working on splits and handstands so you'll need to stretch out for about 10 minutes. So get to it," said Enrique  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Ok Melin, Sakura, and Megumi go get the tables and mats from the backroom," Said Enrique  
  
They came back and set up the mats and tables.  
  
"Ok now everyone get up onto the table. Now this maybe hard so don't worry if you don't get right at first. Ok so get into a handstand then spin around in circles on your hands. Then slowly lower your legs into a straddle split while still spinning. Stop when your legs are completely straddled. Then put your legs straight up again. Then slowly bring yourself into a split. Okay now practice until I say stop," said Enrique.  
  
After 30 minutes of falling, crashes, and groans Enrique finally said stop.  
  
Melin's P.O.V  
  
"I'm gonna be sore for days," said Sakura  
  
"You only fell once your lucky, I fell thee times," I said rubbing my shoulder  
  
"Yeah well you hit the mat all three times I hit the side of the table...hard," she replied  
  
"Well you got a point there," come on it's 6:00 we need to go to my hous pick up my bags then get back to your house before Kaho or Tomoyo get to your house," said as we got into the car.  
  
We drove to my house to get my bags luckily I called Wei had him pack them before hand. When we got to Sakura's house Kaho and Tomoyo were already there. We got out off the car and went up to the porch.  
  
"How long have you been here guys," Sakura asked  
  
"We just got here," said Tomoyo  
  
"Oh well lets go have some fun," said Sakura  
  
After hours of gossip, pillow fights, eating and watching movies we all went to sleep.  
  
Well I'm leaving it here my hands are tired and it is like 2 in the morning I hoped you liked. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
